


(Everything’s A Mess But) I Wanna Dream

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bruises, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Devoted Ben Solo, Did I Ever Think I’d Put These Two Tags Together?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Poe Dameron, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A nightmare-related injury opens up a bigger conversation.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4
Collections: Darkpilot Creator Breakdown, Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	(Everything’s A Mess But) I Wanna Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bruises
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yes, this actually happened to me IRL. Don’t laugh. Title from “Dream” by Imagine Dragons.

“Ben, your chin.” Poe actually really did sound worried. “What happened to your chin, Ben? You look like...well, hell.”  
  
“Yeah, I noticed.” Ben sighed as he sat down in front of the terminal he was using to stay in contact with his best friend (and the man he was in love with. “Crush” didn’t seem to sum up his feelings). “I had a nightmare. Then I was looking for the light and fell out of bed. You can guess where.”  
  
He expected Poe to start laughing, if he was to be perfectly honest. Ben would have, hearing it from himself. Instead, Poe’s already-concerned expression faded away to compassion.   
  
“Ben,” he said softly.   
  
Ben sighed, then winced as his chin throbbed again. “My sleep schedule’s kriffed up, okay?"  
  
“It’s not your fault.”   
  
“I wish I could be like one of those lucky bastards who didn’t dream.”  
  
Poe chuckled feebly. “Don’t we all?”  
  
Ben knew what he meant. Of course he did. Poe still had nightmares about his old spice running boss, Delia Glass. It broke Ben’s heart to think about; if it were up to him, he’d absorb Poe’s nightmares so he wouldn’t have to suffer again.   
  
He’d bruise his chin multiple times over if it meant Poe could sleep uninterrupted.   
  
“Maybe we could make up our own place,” Ben said. “If we can’t find one. A place where we can have better dreams. And no bruises,” he added lightly at the end.   
  
Poe smiled. "That sounds nice, where I’m standing.”


End file.
